Never Give Up
by Penguin Chicky
Summary: Sara refuses to believe that her and Grissom's child was stillborn and sets out to discover what happened to their child.Will anyone ever believe Sara and will she ever find the child she knows was kidnapped from her when she went into labor.Please R
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for choosing to read my new creation!

This fic is set approximately 5 1/2 months into the sixth season.

Sara and Grissom are happily married and waiting for the arrival of their first child.

Sara goes into labor only to wake up to find out that her baby was stillborn.

Sara knows this is not true and after no-one believes that her child was stolen from her she decides to find out the truth herself. GSR with some Sara/Brass friendship added for get measure.

This is based loosely on a TV movie I saw when I was a teenager called Empty Cradle.

As disclaimers go I do not own CSI or any of their characters, I have added my own here and there which are from my imagination.

Please R&R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara could feel her arm getting cold but refused to pull it out of the freezer until she found the chocolate ice-cream she knew was somewhere in there.

She knew there was ice-cream because she made Grissom get her some after he finished work yesterday.

Unable to stand the cold anymore she took out her hand and rubbed her enormous belly before waddling off to find the phone.

At 8 1/2 months pregnant Sara's hormones had now taken over.

Not even a huge fan of ice-cream she seemed to crave it more and more now she was eating for two, especially if it was accompanied with chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

Dialing the number she knew off by heart she could hardly hear Grissom as he answered the phone.

Ignoring Grissom's question's about the baby and if she was OK Sara shouted down the phone, "Gilbert, we seem to be out of ice-cream and your child is very hungry."

Grissom smiled as he heard his wife's curt request. "Sorry dear," he said in his sweetest voice, "I'm about a five hour drive away, there was a DB with interesting ..." about to continue he decided to stop the conversation early as he heard her deep intake of breath indicating she was more interested in the lack of Ice-cream than a crime scene.

He also decided that telling her she was the one who had eaten all the ice-cream was probably not a good idea.

Thinking about how he could get the frozen treat faster to her he suddenly realized, "Jim said he would be around today, shall I call him,?" he asked hoping this would be OK.

"Sounds good to me, also ask him to get some more chocolate syrup were just about out," she answered.

Relieved to hear Sara's voice come back to a more even tone to told her he would ring Jim straight away.

Putting the phone down Sara rubbed her belly again and decided to get a spoon and the sprinkles and wait in the lounge.

Managing to sit down again Sara suddenly felt a kick, "hold your horses sweetie the ice-cream will be here soon," she said smiling.

Seeing Jim come inside Sara happily accepted her hearts desire and savored the first mouthful.

Jim sat down smiling, "anything for Mrs Grissom,"

Ignoring the name she went to take another mouthful before feeling something wet underneath her.

Putting the ice-cream down on the coffee table Sara tried to stand up.

"Sara, you alright," Jim asked as he went over to help her up.

"No, I think my water just broke, I need to call Gil," Sara answered feeling bewildered knowing her husband was so far away.

Not wanting her to move Jim quickly went and got the phone.

Hearing the dial tone Sara prayed until Grissom answered, "the baby it's coming," she blurted out.

"What now, what ... how ...," Grissom said with a rise of panic in his voice.

"It's OK, Jim is here and will take me to the hospital you just get your butt back here ASAP," she answered through another contraction.

"Right I'm coming right now," he shouted as he got into his car and speed off.

"He's coming, you need to get my bag its in the nursery," Sara ordered at Jim who quickly ran upstairs.

Waiting for Jim, Sara started praying hoping that Grissom would make it back in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Making it to the hospital in less than 10 minutes Jim found a wheelchair for Sara before wheeling her to the maternity ward.

After being checked in and being settled into private room Sara sat back as Jim sat on the chair next to her with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Jim," Sara smiled, ""according to all my pregnancy books a couple of weeks early is normal"

Continuing to smile as a blond curly haired nurse with the name tag Jayne walked into room Jim's phone started ringing.

"Yeah ... I'm busy, wait a minute, Sara has ..." Jim answered as the nurse gave him dirty looks.

"I need to take this call, I'm coming right back," Jim told Sara before walking into the hallway.

Smiling the nurse addressed Sara, "I was just talking to your doctor and he wants you to have a drip to keep your fluids up."

Thinking that she had yet to see a doctor Sara wrinkled her forehead.

"Oh, this is quite normal," the nurse answered quickly after seeing Sara's expression,

"Now if you just give me your hand," the nurse answered giving Sara a small smile before inserting the needle in her hand.

Looking away and closing her eyes Sara did not notice the nurse quickly retrieve a syringe and inject something it into the hollow needle before attaching the drip.

The nurse who had disposed of the needle was now rubbing Sara's other hand telling her it was safe to open her eyes, "it's all over, someone will be here to check on you in a moment."

Suddenly feeling light headed Sara tried to respond before blackens over took her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Not sure where she was Sara tried to open her eyes but found that she could not move. _

_Knowing something was not right and hearing strange voices Sara tried to scream but could not make her mouth open. _

_"Hurry up this is taking to long," a familiar voice demanded. _

_Hearing her baby cry Sara suddenly started to feel ill as the voice spoke again, "give her here, shes mine." _

_"Hold your horses lady, if anyone finds out what were doing ...", a voice answered back._

_"Remember our agreement," the familiar voice said again._

_Not sure what was going on and terrified that she could not do anything she started to drift off after after hearing the crying become more distant. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up Sara felt very sore.

Realizing where she was she immediately moved her hands down to her stomach but became distressed as she felt no baby bump.

Seeing Grissom rush over to her Sara knew something was wrong.

Looking into his face she could have sworn he had aged by more than 10 years since she had last seen him.

Starting to cry Sara could barely hear Grissom delivery the unimaginable news.

"Th .. the ... baby ... he ... he was stillborn," Grissom managed to choke before starting to cry again.

Shaking her head she began to tremble - her baby was alive.

"No, your wrong," Sara began screaming, "give her to me, I want my baby", she cried out.

Seeing his wife start to sob uncontrollably while calling for their baby Grissom pulled her into him not knowing what else to do as tears streamed down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for all of the reviews so far ... and sorry to keep you all waiting I will try and update as soon as I can as I hate waiting. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next two chapters ... this might be a longish story as it will take Sara a while to figure things out ... especially by herself ... anyway give me your thoughts.

I own nothing !... if I did I would be a lot more money for Christmas presents!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara felt numb.

She had heard Grissom tell her their baby was gone but she knew he was wrong.

How could her baby be dead when she had heard her cry.

She tried to tell this to Grissom but he just started to cry again telling her she was in shock.

Sitting in her bed Sara stared out of the window, "I want to see her," she asked after a few hours.

Grissom nodded, "they said you could see him after talking to the grief councilor," he chocked back.

Shaking her head and looking at her husband she answered him in the calmest voice possible, "I want to see her now".

About to ask him why he kept on referring to their baby as a boy Sara saw a short woman with chestnut hair and a friendly smile walk in.

"Hi I'm Susan Howell, a grief councilor here at the hospital," she said before sitting on the other chair beside her bed.

"I want to see my baby," Sara demanded for a second time after Susan tried to explain some of the feelings she would be going though.

Looking at Grissom and nodding her head Susan stood up to leave the room before giving him her business card, "Mr Grissom please call me if you or your wife need to talk," now looking at Sara, "once again I am sorry for your loss."

Seeing the woman walk out Sara began to look out the window again until 10 minutes latter when a nurse walked in pushing an incubator.

Accepting the baby Sara breathed in before opening the blanket.

Immediately recoiling she held the baby out for the nurse to take away.

"This is not my baby," Sara said starting to feel physically ill.

"I want my baby, its a little girl," she started to beg, "I heard her cry, where is she, "I want my baby," she sobbed.

Looking up at the nurse and Grissom who was deeply upset, Sara sank back down into her bed.

"Sweetie, this is our baby, it was a boy," Grissom managed trying to get Sara to look at him.

Shaking her head Sara attempted to get up before being stopped by the nurse who told her she could not get up yet because of her C-section.

"WHERE IS MY BABY, GIVE HER TO ME!" Sara continued to scream through her sobs before the nurse called for a doctor to administer a sedative.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Looking around their living room Sara knew why they were here - to morn the loss of the baby.

Grissom had named the baby Issac and arranged the funeral after she refused to have any thing to do with it.

Looking over at her husband who was talking to Brass she could see the pain etched on his face but she refused to believe, could not believe the baby boy was hers.

Deciding she had had enough Sara stood up and walked up the stairs ignoring Catherine who tried to talk to her and Nick who tired to give her a hug.

Sitting in a rocking chair in the nursery Sara held a receiving blanket to her face while crying silently not wanting anyone to come and ask her again if she was OK.

Starting to rock herself she could hear people talking downstairs.

A week after being discharged from the hospital Sara was beginning to question her sanity.

No-one would listen to her about what she had experienced but she knew what she had heard and she knew her baby was not dead.

Taking the blanket Sara walked through to her and Grissom's bedroom and crawled into a fetal position on their king sized bed.

Closing her eyes Sara fell asleep ... _"She's mine give her to me",_ turning over the dream continued, _"hurry up its's taking to long"._

Waking up in a cold sweet she started to cry.

She heard the baby cry - her baby.

Starting to cry even harder Sara did not see Grissom as he walked over to the bed and pulled Sara into a hug while gently rocking her back and forth.

Still holding each other Sara tried to tell Grissom what she heard in the hospital.

"I heard her cry, someone demanded her and then ...", wanting to continue Sara was stopped by Grissom who let Sara go and stood up to pace the floor.

Watching him pull of his tie Grissom squatted down beside the bed and reached for Sara's hands.

"Our baby died, Issac was stillborn," he whispered.

Looking away Sara didn't know what to say.

"But I heard her cry, why won't you believe me," She started to beg.

Sitting on the side of the bed again Grissom breathed in as he prepared himself to tell his wife what he had been trying to tell her all week.

"You lost consciousness ...", he began as he saw silent tears run down her cheaks.

"They rushed you into surgery but it was too late," he whispered.

Realizing he was not going to listen Sara began sobbing again as Grissom pulled her down into another hug.

Feeling his body shake with sobs Sara started to moan ... he was crying for the baby boy while she was crying in desperation her her daughter who was being comforted in the arms of someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Give her to me, shes mine" ... "this is taking too long hurry up,"_

Waking up with a start Sara sank back down into bed and moved her arm over to Grissom's side of the bed.

Looking across to the bedside clock she saw it was just after 3am - Grissom would still be at work for hours.

It had been three weeks since she went into labor and she had only left their bedroom a number of times after the wake.

Letting her post natal depression to take full control she simply refused to get out of bed and would only eat when forced to by Grissom.

Feeling tears roll down her cheeks Sara put her arms around her middle and started to sob.

"Where is my baby," she thought, "why will no-one listen to me," she suddenly screamed.

Launching herself back down she closed her eyes again only to her baby crying.

Unable to focus Sara suddenly sat up with an idea - if Grissom would not believe her she would have to prove it to him.

Although it would be hard for him Sara would simply demand they exhume the body and do some DNA tests.

Quickly getting dressed and walking downstairs she was busy looking for her car keys when she saw the small box sitting on the coffee table.

Walking over she saw the engraving and she started to feel ill

"Issac Anthony Grissom"

Forever in our souls,

the apple of our eyes,

forever in our hearts,

Mommy and Daddy

Feeling light-headed and sick she started pacing up and down past the box that held the baby's ashes.

Although she knew deep down in her heart that nothing could be done she refused to give up.

After picking up and box she got into her car.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Driving the familiar route to the lab she knew it would be difficult for them to run the tests but God dam it - she would do them herself if she had to.

Walking into the building she walked passed Warwick and Brass and straight into the DNA lap.

Looking up from his microscope Greg was taken back as Sara walked inside with what appeared to be a small box.

"I want you to run DNA tests on the baby," Sara demanded as she pushed the box towards him.

Unsure of what to do he watched Sara as she started looking around the office for cue tips so she could take a DNA sample from her mouth.

"Sara, I ...," Greg struggled with his emotions, "you know we can't do this," he managed.

Unsure of what to do he was relieved to see Grissom who was standing at the door watching his wife who was now trying to open the box.

Rushing over Grissom pulled Sara towards him and turned her around into a hug -supporting her weight as her legs started to give way as sobs rattled her body.

"Shhh, its OK, were going to get through this," he whispered trying to stop himself from crying.

Standing up again Sara suddenly started hitting Grissom in the chest.

"How could you," she said though sobs, "I could have shown you I was right, proved to you that he was not our baby,"

Starting to sob again Grissom guided his wife to his office and made her sit down on the sofa.

Waiting for her to stop crying Grissom took Sara's hand and tried to make her look in his eyes.

"He's gone, there is nothing we can do," he whispered.

"Catherine suggested cremation so once you come around we can scatter his ashes together," he added hoping her latest attempt to prove their baby was not theirs would finally get through.

Feeling sick to her stomach Sara suddenly became very angry - how dare Catherine suggest a cremation.

Standing up and pushing Grissom aside Sara started running through the building looking for her.

Striding into the break room and seeing Catherine sitting down with Nick who were on a break she started to launch into her.

"How dare you," she spat out at Catherine.

Looking around her Catherine was not sure what Sara was talking about.

"You told Grissom to have the baby cremated and now I will never be able to prove that he was not my baby," Sara said though thick sobs.

Seeing Sara in so much distress Catherine quickly moved her to the sofa before sitting down to give her a hug.

Silently rocking Sara she let Grissom take over as he rushed through the door.

Relieved to see Sara had not tried to harm herself or anyone else he silently rocked Sara until he felt that she had stopped crying.

"Come on, I'm going to take you home," Grissom said after kissing Sara's forehead.

Too emotionally wrought to protest she allowed her husband to walk her to the car and drive her home.

-------------------------------------

Walking inside Sara walked straight up stairs to their bedroom and got back down on the bed.

Feeling Grissom get onto the bed and start spooning her she started to cry again, "shes out there I know it," she sobbed.

Not wanting to say anything Grissom continued to let Sara speak hoping that if she got this out of her system she would be able to start grieving for Issac.

---------------------------------------

FYI: I did an internet search on DNA testing peoples ashes and as it turns out in some circumstances they can be tested. But for the purposes of this story it was not attempted as no one believes Sara - they all think she is in denial.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming ;-) Here in the next installment, I will update as much as I can this weekend because my Dad from New Zealand has decided to come for a visit (he has come to the UK to visit my Grandma) and is coming to see me on Monday so I will be busy with that early next week. Anyway ... enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking over at his wife Grissom breathed a sigh of relief as he made the finishing touches to the garden salad.

It had been four weeks since Sara had burst into the lab demanding a DNA test for their baby's ashes and now finally she seemed to accept their baby's death.

Seeing her more calm and in control he knew after speaking to the lab psychiatrist that she would soon start speaking about their baby and they could then talk about it together.

--

Smiling up at Grissom as he walked over with the salad Sara quickly removed the file she had been writing in and put it on the floor.

Happily accepting some salad and sweet pepper flan Sara was happy knowing the facade she had been building up over the past month was working well.

After her incident at the lab she realized that no-one was ever going to believe what happened so she decided to do an investigation of her own.

Writing down everything she remembered was her first plan but after 10 pages of notes she realized she needed access to confidential information and the only way to get that was to go back to work.

Swallowing her mouthful Sara looked up at Grissom and reached over for his hand.

Looking into his eyes she breathed in and decided she had so say something, "Gil, I need to go back to work," seeing him put down his fork and give her one of his "please not this again" looks, Sara decided to continue.

"It's not good for me to be here all day everyday, I need to take my mind off things. Doctor Sullivan said she saw no reason why I could not go back so ..."  
she asked hopefully.

Looking at his wife Grissom reached for her other hand, "I know this is hard and it cannot be easy being here all day but I still think you need a few more weeks," hoping this answer would stop her request.

Seeing her roll her eyes he knew his answer was not what she wanted.

Watching Sara start walking into the kitchen Grissom managed to grab Sara's hand and pull her into his lap.

Pulling her into a hug Grissom knew he would regret what he was about to say, "give me a week so I can work things out and then you can come back, OK?"

Smiling down at her husband Sara kissed his lips before walking into the kitchen to grab some wine and then sitting back down to finish her dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the lab with her head held high Sara knew it would be hard facing everyone after the incident but decided this was the only way she would find the information she needed.

Putting her stuff away in her locker she was surprised to see Greg who looked deeply upset.

"Sara, I am so sorry for what happened ... with the baby ... if there is anything that I can do," he said looking at her mournfully.

Walking over to him Sara pulled him into a hug and smiled, "no I am the one who should be sorry."

Both smiling at each other Sara suggested they go and get some coffee before everyone beat them to it.

Sitting at the table with her coffee looking at a magazine Sara suddenly looked up to see Catherine who was wringing her hands.

Standing up she and Catherine hugged before pulling apart as Grissom walked in the room.

"Right lets get started", he began, "Cath your with Nick there was a rape in Henderson, Warwick you can stay here and finish off your shooting case from last night, Sara there was a break-in at mini mart off the strip and Greg your with me there is a decomp in the dessert."

Feeling slightly angry Sara followed Grissom into his office after the conference and sat down.

"A break-in, come on Gil I could do that in my sleep, why can't Greg ..." about to continue Grissom shook his head.

"Sara, I want you to ease back into things, start with the break-in and we will go from there, OK".

Rolling her eyes Sara smiled knowing he was only trying to help.

Standing up she went and gave him a kiss before walking out to get her kit and go to the mini mart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusting for prints on the counter Sara didn't initially see Jim walk up.

Clearing his throat to gain her attention, "Sara, I just dropped by to see if you wanted to go for a coffee or something,"

About to decline his offer because she wanted to get back to the lab to use the computer she suddenly heard herself agreeing.

"Sounds great, I'm just about done here," she said smiling thinking that she could pick Jim's brain for information knowing that he had been there when she went unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sipping her coffee Sara listened to Jim as he tried to apologies for what had happened.

"Jim, stop its not your fault, it's no ones fault, it is just a terrible tragedy," Sara heard herself saying repeating what the councilor had told her a week before.

Not wanting to raise suspicion Sara started to ask Jim questions.

"What happened when you came back after your phone call?"

"Sara, I'm not sure you should go down this road after what happened at the lab", Jim said hesitating.

"Please, it will help me gain closure," she said hoping this would convince him to talk.

"OK," he began, "I was talking to Sofia on the phone when I saw another nurse walk into your room."

"Did she had curly blond hair," Sara asked.

"No, but she suddenly came out shouting for a doctor and the nurse you just described came running along with a doctor,"

Seeing her nodding her head Jim continued, "I ran up to ask what was happening but she told me to stand back as I was not the father,"

Seeing Jim screw up his forehead Sara urged Jim to continue, "I thought this was strange because how would she know I was not the father?"

Realizing she was on to something but not wanting to Jim to think she was crazy she kept herself silent as he continued.

"I guess she must of heard me talking about Gil," he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Knowing now that the nurse had something to do with it Sara then finished her coffee before hightailing it back to the lap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back at the lab Sara walked into a few different rooms to see if anyone else from the team had returned.

Seeing no-one she quickly walked into Grissom's office and turned on the monitor of his computer.

Logging into the central files database she was surprised to find out how easy it was to access his account after only trying a few different passwords.

After typing in sarasidel, laughing at the password her husband had chosen, she clicked her way through to the birth records and was amazed at the amount of babies that were born the same day she went into labor.

Sara hoped to find a birth certificate for her daughter thinking that someone else had registered the birth after taking the baby.

Not being able to find anything she quickly clicked out of everything again before standing up and started to look though files on the desk before Grissom walked in the room.

"Looking for something?", he asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh, hey Gil," Sara said smiling, "I am done with that break-in so I was trying to find something else to do," she said hoping he would believe her.

"OK, well I think Greg could use some help going through some prints we found at the scene."

Smiling back Sara walked out the room thinking that she needed more time on that computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never so happy to see Ecklie her whole life Sara was able to sneak back into Grissom's office that morning after Grissom was informed they had an inter-department meeting in 10 minutes.

Now knowing what she was looking for Sara quickly printed off five birth-certificates and was about to look into nurses the were registered in the county before realizing Jayne without a last name was too common.

"Dam it," she said to herself realizing she would need to make a trip to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked it, in the next chapter she does some snooping at the hospital which should be fun!

Also I am not sure if Grissom and co would have access to the files I was talking about but for the purpose of this story they do.


	5. Chapter 5

He is the next chapter ... sorry it is on the short side but I needed to get this chapter written before I could proceed. I will be having a writeathon tonight so will update again tomorrow. Anyways thanks for the reviews etc ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sat in her car watching various hospital workers walk though the automatic doors.

It was 11am and she knew that she needed to get home soon after telling Grissom she had a counseling appointment earlier in the morning.

Although it was hard to lie to her husband she needed an excuse to be away from the house.

Grabbing her bag and stepping out quickly she locked up before heading into the hospital hopefully to come out with the answers she desperately needed.

Managing to walk into the main maternity entrance Sara decided to come straight out and ask to speak to the blond curly haired nurse Jayne.

Walking up to the main desk Sara breathed in, "Hi, my name is Sara and I was wondering if Jayne was here ... I'm an old friend ..." she began.

A harried looking nurse manning the desk looked up, "lady do you know how much staff we have in this department ... I am sorry you will need to talk to personal as we don't give out that type of information."

"I know but I am only here for a few days and ...", Sara tried again.

"Yeah and I was supposed to have a break three hours ago," she answered while trying to find different files while ordering various employees around.

"Well, its important that I speak to her so ..." Sara tried again before being cut off my the nurse.

"Hon, I am up to my eyeballs and we are under staffed, so if you could please go down to personal as I need to get back to work."

Not wanting to push her luck Sara walked away only to see what should have been a locked door and decided to take the opportunity.

Walking through to the restricted area and into a records room Sara was trying to find her file when a tall brown haired doctor walked in.

"Miss, what are you doing in here this area is restricted," he asked in a serious tone Sara had heard before.

Looking at the doctor more closely Sara remembered he was the doctor who was on duty when she woke up.

"I know you ...", she was about to continue before she was cut off.

"Mrs Grissom, I am not sure what you are doing here but you need to leave immediately," he shot back.

"I need some answers I think someone ..." she said before being cut off again wondering how he knew her name.

"I am sorry but I have nothing more to say to you, I realize you may still be in denial about your son but there is nothing I can do for you."

Feeling the anger rise up Sara shot back, "I am not in denial and someone here knows something ..." she shouted.

Grabbing her arm the doctor proceeded to walk her out into the main area, "Mrs Grissom we at the hospital are sorry for your loss but you need to leave or do I need to call security?," the doctor asked.

Shaking her head Sara knew the doctor knew something but getting thrown out of the hospital was not going to help.

------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through to the personal office Sara braced herself for more rejection.

"Hi my name is Lucy Brown and I am looking for an old friend," she lied, "her name in Jayne but she got married a few years ago and I am not sure of her last name."

The woman behind the desk shook her head, "do you know how many people work in this hospital and with no last name there is no way ..." she answered.

"I know that but it is important," Sara almost begged.

Seeing the pain in Sara's eyes the woman smiled, "I would not normally do this but if you can find out her last name I can do a search OK".

Thanking the woman Sara walked back outside and sat in her car thinking, "how am I going to find out her last name."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into her house Sara was shocked by how quiet it was when instead it should be filled with the noise of a baby.

Smiling as she heard Grissom snoring she realized he had decided to get some well earned sleep after pulling a triple after a woman and her small child had been murdered.

Thankful she had not worked the case she was relieved to here they had caught the perpetrator - the mistress of the husband who was angry after he refused to leave his wife for her.

Making herself a sandwich Sara walked upstairs to sit in the nursery before heading off to bed.

After eating her lunch Sara picked up the receiving blanket and looked out the window.

Feeling tears roll down her eyes she felt Grissom place his arms around her middle and she leaned back into the hug.

Turning around Sara happily opened her mouth for a kiss and followed her husband to bed.

Cuddling up to Grissom after their love making Sara sighed as she thought about their daughter and where she could be before closing her eyes to try and get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Here is the next chapter … thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

GSR FOREVER!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Managing to use Grissom's computer another three times over the past two weeks had not helped in Sara's investigation.

Without the nurse's last name or anyway to get it was not helping in her search.

The only thing Sara could think about doing was going back to the hospital in search of more information from the nurses who she could identify.

The one positive thing Sara had managed to find out was that the brown haired doctor Charles Harrison was not supposed to work the night she was admitted.

-------------------------------------------------

Walking into the cafeteria Sara knew that Nurse Lisa Jones, the woman who initially discovered her unconscious, was on her break.

Sara who quickly saw the woman walked over and sat down at the woman's table.

"Hi, my name is Sara Grissom," she began, "I was admitted eight weeks ago and I know you were working when I went into labor, I was ...", she asked before seeing the nurse picked up her bag and tray and stand up.

Looking down at Sara the nurse shook her head, "I am sorry Mrs Grissom but I have been instructed by Doctor Harrison not to talk to you, I am sorry ...", she said before walking back to the counter to leave her tray.

"Why," Sara said becoming angry, "all I want to know is what happened to my baby," she said while walking after the nurse.

"Please just talk to me please," Sara begged as the woman walked through to a restricted area.

Silently screaming Sara decided she had had enough and decided to go to plan B.

----------------------------------------------------

Walking into the station Sara made her way into Jim's office.

Looking up from his paper work Jim looked surprised, "Sara your not due in for another four hours, what do I owe this honor," he said smiling happy to see her.

"Jim, I know something is up and I know you do as well, I want you to launch an investigation into the baby," she blurted out.

"Sara, we have talked about this and there is no reason why someone took your baby," breathing in Jim ushered Sara onto the sofa in his office.

"I was talking to Gil and he said you were coping well with Issac's death, he said you had been going to counseling twice a week ..." he said quietly.

"Well Jim I'm not, I know something is not right and I want you to look into it for me, I trust you as a friend," she almost begged.

Sara pulled out her file and passed it over to Jim, "please just look at it OK," seeing Jim nodding his head Sara stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Sara," Jim said as she placed her hand on the door knob, "don't lie to Gil, believe me keeping things from you spouse will not get you anywhere," seeing Sara smile Jim opened the file as Sara walked into the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------

Although it had been a week Sara was itching for answers - she knew that with every week that passed her daughter became older and older.

Walking into Jim's office Sara found the police captain heavy in paperwork.

Clearing her throat Jim looked up, "Sara, I know that you want answers but I have been busy with evaluations all week."

Feeling angry Sara could feel tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"I need ..." she began before feeling stray tears coming down her cheeks.

Seeing her pain Jim stood up and walked over to close the door before making Sara sit down on the sofa.

"Sara, I have looked through the information and yes I do think that something has gone on ... but give me some more time."

Sara breathed in and wiped her cheeks, "thanks, I just want to find her."

Regretting what he was about to say Jim decided to tell Sara, Jayne's last name, hoping it would keep her happy until he could finish his paper work.

"Smith", Sara repeated shaking her head.

"I know", Jim answered back, "If the baby was kidnapped I think she made up the name knowing that if anyone ever tried to find out the truth they would be stopped figuring that the name was too common."

Standing up Sara felt positive finally having someone believe her.

"Jim," she said before opening the door to leave, "don't tell Gil, I don't think he will believe me until I have her in my arms."

Jim smiled, "don't worry we will find her."

--------------------------------------------------------

Walking back into the parking lot Sara got in her car, she didn't care what Jim had said she now had the information she needed and nothing was going to stop her.

Finding a parking space Sara quickly got her bag and walked into the maternity ward.

She knew she was completely out of her jurisdiction but didn't care.

Holding up her ID she asked calmly, "Hi my name is Sara Grissom and I am from the Los Vegas police department and I need to talk to nurse Jayne Smith."

The nurse on duty nodded her head and ushered for Sara to walk into a private room.

"Miss Grissom, the nurse began, "Mrs Grissom," Sara immediately said back realizing she had never asked anyone to do that before.

"Mrs Grissom," the nurse started again, "I am new here and we have had so many staff changes recently the best thing I can do is refer you back to personal.

Not happy with the answer Sara tried again, "I am sorry but that is not possible, is there anyone here who …" she said before the nurse nodded her head.

"Yes my manager has just walked passed I will just get her," she said happy to help Sara, who she thought was a police officer.

Sitting in the room staring at a picture's of women with their babies Sara did not see Doctor Harrison and another nurse look into the room before entering.

"Mrs Grissom," Doctor Harrison said through gritted teeth as he closed the door behind him.

"I have told you before that the hospital has nothing to say to you," he said not bothering to sit down.

Sara stood up and looked into his eyes feeling the anger rise up, "You know and I know something went on …"

Shaking his head the doctor saw the ID, "you told nurse James that you were with the police but you are not on the force are you," shaking his head.

"How do you …," Sara was about to continue before the doctor grabbed her arm and started walking her out into the hallway towards the exit.

"I will not have you harassing my staff," he said.

"TELL ME WHERE MY BABY IS", Sara screamed no longer caring who saw or heard her.

"Call security," the doctor ordered, "I will be calling your workplace Mrs Grissom to make a formal complaint of harassment and I will make sure you can never enter this hospital again," he whispered to Sara who was now stunned into silence.

Seeing two security guards running into the area Sara started walking out realizing that she would not be able to find out anything without Jim.

-----------------------------------------------------

Not wanting to go home Sara drove around for a few hours before deciding to go to work early.

After dumping her stuff in her locker she walked into the direction of Grissom's office and was surprised to see her husband, Catherine and Ecklie talking.

Walking in all three looked up, Catherine and Grissom looking upset while Ecklie looked pissed off.

Looking around Ecklie was the first to speak, "I have just had a very concerning phone call from Dessert Palm Hospital, you and Catherine, your supervisor need to follow me we need to talk."

----------------------------------------------------------

Yeah someone finally believes Sara! Unfortunately she now has to deal with Ecklie!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone ... sorry I have taken so long to update. I have been entertaining my father from NZ for the past few days. Thanks again for the reviews ... here are the next three chapters.

I own nothing etc etc ...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Knowing what was going to happen Sara silently followed Catherine and Ecklie into his office and sat down.

"Sara I have forced to call this meeting after a call from a senior physician at Desert Palms Hospital who told me …", Ecklie looked at Sara and stopped as he saw her roll her eyes.

"I am sorry Sara if you think this is an inconvenience but this is a serious matter we need to deal with," he said before continuing.

"Doctor Harrison rang me a few hours ago informing me that a member of the crime lab was impersonating a police office. He said you have also been harassing his staff with accusations that your child was kidnapped."

Not stopping for breath Sara watched as Ecklie kept talking, "Now I realize this must be a hard time for you, which is why after talking to Doctor Harrison he said he will let the charges go no further if you agree to stay away from the hospital. I will also require you to take the night off to think about your actions and how they could affect the lab," he finally finished and looked at Sara waiting for her reply.

Sara was livid.

She knew the doctor knew something and ringing Ecklie meant that she would no longer be able to dig up any more information.

Standing up Sara shot back at Ecklie, "I know something has gone on and I will prove you all wrong," before slamming the door and walking out.

Busy getting her bag in the locker room she turned around to see Grissom starring at her in the door way.

"Honey, what's going on, I thought you were going to counseling and we were …", about to continue she stopped when he saw the anger on her face.

Angrier than she had ever felt Sara pushed passed Grissom, "don't touch me, I know I'm right," she said before walking out the door to her car.

--------------------------------------------------------

Parking outside her house Sara started to cry.

Why would no one believe her?

Walking inside Sara walked into the nursery to get the baby's receiving blanket and walked through to the bedroom and lay down.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the baby in her sleep Sara woke up to hear noises coming from across the hall.

Walking into the nursery Sara could see Grissom with boxes packing away all of the baby's things.

Working with his back to her Sara pulled him away from the boxes, "what are you doing," she asked through thick sobs, taking things out of the boxes.

Facing his wife while picking up more items Grissom answered back, "I heard what happened from Catherine and I have decided that you need closure and this is where we are going to start."

Seeing Sara walking into the hall and open a closet to remove a suitcase he followed her back into their room as she started to pack clothes.

"Wha … what are you doing," he said watching.

Continuing to pack items Sara spoke without looking at him.

"Getting closure, because if you will not believe me I will simply have to go out and prove it to you," she said after zipping up her case.

Walking up to her husband she kissed him before whispering, "you will thank me when I find our daughter," Sara then picked up her bag and walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a hotel room Sara was beginning to regret walking out the way she had.

Feeling tears fall down her cheeks she picked up her phone intending to call Grissom only to hear a knock on her door.

Walking over and looking into the peep hole she saw Jim in the hall.

Opening the door and letting him in Sara raised her eye brows in surprise.

"Hey, I'm a cop Sara," Jim said as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Grissom called me, he said you stormed out and he wanted me to check on you."

Relieved to hear her husband was concerned for her Sara sat down on the bed.

"Yeah but even as good as you are it didn't take you long to find me," she said looking at Jim who was smiling.

"Well I tried here first being that you and Gil spent the first night of your honeymoon here," he said continuing to smile.

Sara felt herself go red knowing that Jim had guessed Grissom would look here first as well knowing it held so many wonderful memories for both of them.

Sitting for a few minutes in silence Jim was the first to speak, "I heard what happened and I cannot say it would be the way I would have gone about it," Jim stopped as he saw Sara start crying while nodding her head.

"After hearing what happened I made a few phone calls and as it turns out your Jayne Smith was never seen after the shift when you into labor. The hospital then told me that they forwarded her pay check to an address in San Diego," he said seeing Sara's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"Now before you decided to fly out there, as I know you will let me make a few phone calls to a detective I know out there who owes me a favor OK?", he said watching Sara pace up and down the room.

Walking over to Jim, Sara made him stand up so she could give him a hug.

"Thanks for believing in me," she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the phone ring only after a few hours Sara was glad to hear Jim's voice on the other end,

"The detective, Gerald Williams, is looking into it for you and he wants to ask you some questions," thanking Jim and taking the detectives number Sara hang up the phone.

Quickly picking up her bag and walking out of the room Sara knew there was no way she was going to make any phone calls.

She was going to take the next flight to San Diego and talk to this detective face to face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Holding onto the seat rest as the plane took off Sara started to feel a dull ache in her heart – this would be the first night she had been away from Gil since they had married.

Looking down at her wedding and engagement ring she sighed … she did not want to leave but what other choice did she have of finding her daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing etc, etc ...

Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling the heat hit her face as she took a cab to the police station in down town San Diego Sara started to feel home sick for Grissom.

Looking at her watch she tried to think what he would be up to.

Bought back to reality Sara quickly paid the driver, got out of the car and entered the station.

Walking to the front desk Sara smiled at the receptionist, "Hi my name is Sara Grissom and I am here to see detective Gerald Williams, I don't have an appointment but I am willing to wait," she said keeping calm.

Seeing the woman look passed her Sara turned around to see an older man in a gray suit walk up, "Hi Mrs Grissom, I'm detective Williams, Jim called me a few hours ago guessing that you must have flown out here when he could not find you."

Feeling herself go red Sara held out her hand, "Sorry but I need some answers and no one will …" about to continue Gerald pointed to an elevator indicating for her to follow him.

Sitting down on a chair in his office Sara declined the offer of coffee and got straight to the point.

--

Gerald stopped her after 30 minutes, "Sara I had all of this information faxed to me by Jim and I understand your need for more information but you will need to give me more time."

Seeing Sara nod her head Gerald started again, "I am going to make a few more calls today and I promise to call you by 5pm," he said standing up to show Sara the way out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Not sure what to do and not wanting to sit in her hotel room until Gerald called Sara decided to take a walk.

After having some lunch Sara sat down in a nearby park and watched a man and his child play together.

Feeling even more home sick she realized her behavior towards Grissom had to stop.

She loved him more than anything or anyone on earth and she wanted her daughter to come home to two parents not one.

Happily window shopping Sara was surprised to hear her phone ring at just after 2pm.

"Hi, it's detective Williams, I have some good and bad news, where are you?," he said after she answered the phone.

Feeling sick Sara told him where she was and waited for him to arrive.

Both sitting down Gareth spoke first, "we found where Jayne Smith has been living but according to her land lady she moved about three days ago giving no forwarding address."

Seeing the pain and frustration in her eyes he quickly added, "She said there was no sign of a baby when she moved out and no one saw her with a baby when she was staying there. I think we have come to a dead end because although she was the nurse who was with you when you went into labor I do not think she kept your baby."

Sitting back in her chair feeling dejected Sara listened as the detective continued, "I didn't want to say anything at the time but I have heard of a couple of cases where the baby was stolen to order … I am not saying this is the case but we need to look at every eventuality."

Breathing out Gerald started again, "this is going to take time Mrs Grissom … I can call you when I find out more."

Nodding her head Sara began to speak, "thank you for all that you have done … I am just so relieved that someone believes me."

Smiling back Gerald spoke again, "don't worry you have two of the best investigators I know on the case now, don't worry we will find her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Driving the familiar route back to her and Grissom's house Sara knew that she would find her daughter no matter what it took.

Looking at the time she knew he would be at home and when she pulled up to the driveway she was more than relieved to see his car.

Quietly walking into the house and up the stairs Sara was about to enter their bed room when she walked into the nursery.

Looking around she saw that everything was back in its original place with no boxes in sight.

Walking into their bed room Sara took off her shoes and got into bed.

Feeling him move over Sara whispered, "I love you, I am so sorry …" about to continue Grissom pulled Sara into a hug and whispered back, "I forgive you, but never leave me again."

Pulling Sara into an elongated kiss Grissom then stopped to help Sara out of her clothes.

Holding each other after making love Grissom kissed Sara on the cheek, "I love you, thank you for coming home."


	9. Chapter 9

I still own nothing ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Five months later …_

Sara and Catherine were looking around the deserted building site with flash lights.

The instant Sara saw the body she knew she was going to be sick.

Putting her hand to her mouth she only just managed to get outside before loosing her dinner.

Catherine who was close behind her held back her hair before opening the car door so she could sit down.

"You OK?" Cath asked after getting Sara some water.

"You think I could pass on this one, I think I ate something bad," Sara lied.

"Of course, I'll get Greg to come over," she said rubbing Sara's back.

----------------------------------------------------

Sara knew she didn't have a stomach bug and went to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test on the way home after ringing Grissom to tell him she was taking the rest of the night off.

Hearing Grissom walk in Sara sat up in bed as he entered the room and sat on the bed next to her and gave her a kiss.

"I came home as soon as I could, are you feeling any better," he asked.

Reaching for a plastic stick on the bedside table Sara handed it to her husband, "yeah I should be feeling a lot better in about seven months."

Looking at the stick and then Sara, Grissom pulled her into a hug and then put his hands on her belly knowing that their baby was growing inside her.

---------------------------------------------------------

Feeling she was handling this pregnancy better than the last she was no less shocked when Catherine told her she would have to stay in the lab.

"But I am only five months, come on you know how boring it is," she said trying to reason with her supervisor.

"Well we think it would be best if you took it easy," she said trying to reason back.

"Oh, I see, and this 'we' your talking about would not be my husband and your supervisor would it", Sara shot back.

Not able to lie well Catherine finally told Sara the truth.

Shaking her head Sara spoke, "well at least he is not forcing me on complete bed rest like I know he wants to".

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Although she did not like working in the lab Sara had to admit that at least she was closer to Grissom and could insist he went home on time more regularly.

Looking up from her microscope she saw Jim walk in the door.

Standing up she walked over to give him a hug, "Hey what are you doing here I heard there was an incident at Lady Heather's you guys were working on."

Smiling at Sara, Jim rolled his eyes, "yeah that's why I need you. As it turns out a client of hers was robbed and she will not let anyone work the case unless a woman shows up and Catherine is at that conference so …" he let her work out the rest.

Allowing Jim to drive her over to the crime scene Sara walked into the house and went to find Grissom.

Walking into the room she saw Lady Heather go completely white.

"What is she doing here," Lady Heather spat out at Jim.

"Well you said you wanted a woman and Sara just happened to be available," he shot back.

"Fine, I will show you where the robbery took place but I will ask that you do not wander around, I have a business to run," she said more calmly.

Following Grissom, Jim and Lady Heather, Sara could have sworn she could hear a child crying.

Getting to work Sara was dusting for prints when she heard the crying again.

Looking around to see that the other three people in the room were occupied Sara slipped out into the hallway.

Walking down the hallway she could hear the cried become louder.

Opening a room Sara stopped breathing as she looked at her daughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG Lady Heather took their baby! The secret is out ... read the next chapter to find out how and why and who Jayne Smith is ...


	10. Chapter 10

Here are the final two chapters ... I hoped you liked my story ... thanks for all the reviews. I hope to start my new story again tonight, though have two other ideas I have started as well, so keep your eyes pealed!

I own nothing etc etc ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not able to move Sara called for both Grissom and Jim as she walked over to the crib.

Picking up the baby Sara sat down on a nearby chair and looked her in the eyes.

Holding her a few inches away she could see her curly brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Running into the room Lady Heather tried to grab the baby away, "_give her to me, she's mine"._

Looking at Lady Heather, Sara started crying knowing she had heard those words when her daughter was taken from her almost a year before.

Grissom and Jim who were right behind her came into the room and looked at Sara who was clutching the baby to her chest.

Grissom who was unsure what was going on walked over to Sara and looked at the baby and then back at Lady Heather unable to say anything.

Jim who looked at Sara and then Lady Heather quickly pulled out his hand cuffs and called for back up.

----------------------------------------------------------

With Lady Heather being taken to the police station for questioning Sara refused to let anyone hold the little girl.

Grissom walked over to Sara as a social worker entered the room, "Honey, she has to be taken into care until tests have been run."

Knowing it would take all of her strength Sara handed her daughter over knowing the sooner DNA tests were run the sooner she could take her daughter home foever.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Standing in the court room holding hands Grissom and Sara refused to look at Lady Heather as she was walked in by two officers.

"All rise for his Honor Judge Samuel Johnston," the court usher called.

Looking at the folder before him the judge took off his glasses and looked over at Lady Heather.

"Kidnapping is a serious charge but I understand paternity tests are required before this case can go any further. So I hereby call for DNA tests to be run on the minor child the crime lab will receive samples from the child …" about to continue the Judge stopped as Lady Heather's lawyer yelled, "objection."

"Your Honor, the attorney spoke up, "you have to be aware that the two people who claim my client stole their child work for the said lab, I think it would be best for all groups concerned that the tests be run by an independent third party."

Feeling like the situation was a bad dream Sara crushed Grissom's hand waiting for the DA to respond.

"Your Honor I hope that my legal colleague is not insinuating that this counties crime lab would tamper with evidence, this city's crime lab is one of the best labs in the country …" about to continue the Judge cut him off.

"I have heard enough", the judge replied. "This case is highly sensitive but I will not have this cities crime lab good reputation ruined."

Putting his glasses back on Judge Johnston ordered DNA tests to be carried out immediately at the lab, "This case will be suspended until the results become available.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After going to the lab to have blood samples taken Sara and Grissom went home to digest what had happened over the past 24 hours.

Laying down in their bed holding each other Grissom was the first to talk, "I love you so much and if you never forgive me for not believing you I will understand," he whispered.

Kissing her husband Sara pushed away a tear that had fallen down his cheek, "None of that matters any more, our daughter is alive and well and we will soon give her a brother or sister."

Looking at each other both leaped out of bed as they heard the phone ring.

Picking up the phone Grissom held onto Sara's hand as he heard a court officer tell them the tests were ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing together in the court room Sara had never been more terrified in her entire life.

She knew the girl was her daughter but waiting for the results was taking its toll.

Standing up for the Judge he sat down and opened the envelope before speaking, "Results indicate the Mr and Mrs Grissom are 99.99 per cent biologically related to the child and Mrs Kessler will be held over on trial for kidnapping."

Feelings of relief and joy flooded Sara as she continued to listen to the judge, "I hereby order full custody of the child to given to Mr and Mrs Grissom immediately."

Now looking at the couple the judge smiled, "now if the Grissom's would like to come into my chambers I will personally order a new birth certificate for your child."

Standing in the chambers Grissom and Sara looked at each other as Judge Harrison asked them for the baby's name for the birth certificate.

Grissom who was smiling at Sara answered Elizabeth Lilly Grissom before pulling his wife into kiss.

"Beautiful name," Judge Harrison answered, "I have called social services and they will bring your daughter to your residence in three hours."

Sara who was now looking at the Judge mournfully was about to protest before the Judge continued, "I know this is hard but I have been told Elizabeth is napping and because of the circumstances surrounding the case a foster family a few hours away was selected."

Nodding her head she walked over to the Judge and gave him a hug. "Thank you for making my family whole again."

-----------------------------------------------------

Sitting in their car looking at the birth certificate Grissom started the car and started driving in the direction of their house.

Suddenly remembering Sara shouted stop to which Grissom quickly pulled and turned at his wife.

"Gil, I just remembered, we have no stuff for Beth, she is almost a year old and none of the baby things we have will fit her and I don't want her in anything that woman bought her," she said about to cry.

Pulling Sara across into a hug Grissom then put the car into drive and took them to the nearest mall.

Amazed at how quickly they could buy clothes, toys and other essentials for an 11-month-old the couple then went home to prepare for the arrival of their daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------

After unpacking most of the baby things that they had put in boxes and all of the new items they had little time to wait for Beth to arrive.

Happily accepting her baby Sara walked into the house followed by Grissom and the social worker who gave them a run down on all of the things Beth would eat along with sleeping patterns and what her favorite toys were.

----------------------------------------------------------

Holding her daughter in bed Sara leaned into her husband she sighed, "I don't know I could fall in love of fast, she is just so perfect."

Both taking turns to kiss their daughter Sara allowed Grissom to pick up Beth and put her in the crib beside their bed so they could get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Final chapter .. thanks for reading and for all the reviews ...

I own nothing etc etc

------------------------------------------------------------

Shopping for Beth's first birthday was harder then Sara had imagined now that she was six months pregnant and her baby boy James, named after Jim, had taken up residence on her bladder.

Having resigned from her job to look after her expanding family full time Sara had more time for Beth and Grissom.

Walking inside with her daughter and first bag of shopping Sara put Beth in her play pen before bringing in the rest of the shopping.

Having put Beth down for her afternoon nap Sara was busy putting away party supplies when she heard the phone ringing.

Quickly answering so her daughter or husband would not wake up she heard Jim on the other end, "Heather has agreed to give a full confession," breathing in Sara knew this was the one thing she needed before she could put the past behind her, "the only problem is that she will only give it to you," Jim said.

"She wants to tell me," Sara questioned, "but why"?

"Who knows what makes that woman tick," Jim said harshly hating the woman as much as Grissom and Sara did.

Breathing in Sara answered, "I need to talk to Gil first, I will call you later," she managed.

Putting down the phone after discussing the upcoming party with her friend Sara walked upstairs to talk to Grissom who she knew was sleeping.

--------------------------------------

Walking into the prison Sara felt shivers down her spine.

Although Grissom, Jim and the DA had gone with her Sara knew she would be alone in the room with her.

Sitting down she watched as a prison officer walked in the room with Lady Heather who was handcuffed.

Sitting down Lady Heather became white again after seeing Sara's now visible baby bump.

"You have everything don't you Sara," Heather spat out at her.

Having decided before she walked in that she would not speak to her Sara remained quiet as Lady Heather continued.

"After my daughter died Grissom reached out to me. I know he loved me but when I came to find him I saw you were pregnant with his child," she said.

Letting her continue Sara remained silent.

"I knew the only thing that I could do was to take your child. I set up the whole thing and thought that after you lost the baby you would push Gil away and he would come to me for comfort and we would raise your little Beth together."

Still not reacting but feeling angry Sara continued to listen, "Doctor Harrison was easy I had him by the balls. You see he was a client of mine and he knew that I would ruin his reputation if he did not agree."

Feeling ill Sara finally spoke, "Who is Jayne Smith and who's baby was that," she asked holding back her tears.

"Jayne", Lady Heather asked, "Oh you mean Abigail Simons; you see she got herself pregnant by the good doctor and after her baby died Harrison convinced her to give the baby over for our plan."

Laughing Lady Heather added, "What women will believe when they think a man is in love with them."

Having heard enough Sara got up and started walking towards the door before addressing the woman for the last time.

"Heather … Grissom has always loved me. The night he stopped you trying to kill your daughter's killer he came home to me and will do for the rest of his life," seeing the anger on her face Sara continued.

"My daughter is doing fine and will never know you existed except for how you took her from her parents."

Not waiting for a reaction Sara spat back, "I think I would tell you to rot in hell but you are already there," she said before Heather tired to get up before the officer stopped her.

Walking out she fell into Grissom's arms and after being hugged she walked with Grissom with their finger interlinked as they lived were outside and to their new lives.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Watching her daughter being passed between the many guests at her party Sara heard the word that made her heart melt, "Momma," Beth called out.

Not sure if she had heard things Sara rushed over accepted Beth from Greg and was holding her when she said again, "Momma."

Having heard the day before that Lady Heather and Doctor Harrison would be spending the next 20 years in prison before the possibility of parole Sara was now happy to get on with the rest of her life.

--

After Sara put Beth down for the night Sara walked down into the living room and marveled at the amount of presents Beth had received.

Happily sitting down next to her husband she allowed him to feed her some cake.

"I love you," he whispered.

Taking the plate Sara kissed Grissom before leading him upstairs.

-----------------------------------------

_Five years later …_

Although Beth was only 15 months older than her brother James she still insisted on carrying their parent's breakfast upstairs on their anniversary.

Hearing the children talk about their big plan the night before Sara told Grissom and the two were happily pretending to be asleep as they walked in.

After sampling the burned toast and chocolate Sara happily accepted her wedding album and told her children their favorite story of how their parents had met and fell in love.

Sitting against Sara with her head under her arm Beth started squealing as she felt her little sister moving.

"I can't believe we have to wait another month before Lilly is born," Beth said.

Kissing her daughter's head Sara was filled with joy – not a day passed when she did not thank whoever was watching over her to make her family whole.

THE END

--------------------------------------------


End file.
